Bulb type ear syringes are quite common in the prior art and consist of a bulb for containing a fluid and a stem for entering the outer ear cavity to inject the fluid for flushing out the ear to remove foreign material, or hardened ear wax. In the typical syringe of this type the stem was usually integral with the bulb and being of the same material was generally soft and flexible. However, bulb syringes of this type did not include any means for regulating the pressure of fluids discharged from the bulb through the stem into the ear and the only means of controlling this discharge pressure was for the user carefully to squeeze the bulb very gently to keep the discharge pressure to a minimum in order to avoid discomfort and pain in the ear. In spite of such care it frequently occurred that too much pressure would be applied and often so suddenly that the result was not only pain and discomfort in the ear but sometimes real damage to the ear and especially the ear drum. Such syringes were not restricted to sale to doctors only but were generally available to the public in drug stores and other stores so that anyone could purchase a syringe of this type and use it without any supervision, or proper instructions as to any safety precautions to be exercised. The syringes constituted nothing more than a pressure bulb and a stem with an unrestricted outlet which enabled the bulb contents to be ejected in the form of an uncontrolled jet when the bulb was squeezed too vigorously particularly when used by a parent administering to a young child.